Love Remix
by Kiikun
Summary: DEAD FIC. Updates are just snippets. RanmaSailorMoon Crossover AU. The Saotomes are slightly different when they come to the Tendo Dojo.
1. 01 Here's Ranma?

This fic is dead and incomplete. Any updates will be in snipets out of any sort of order. I've written myself into a wall here and do not wish to spend the time correcting it. Many of the original elements of this fic will be used in Silent Guardian, though the core of these stories are different. The original postings are chapters 1 – 3. This covers only Ranmaverse. There is no Sailorverse outside of the snippets.

- Sorry, Kii

* * *

Love Remix  
Ranma 1/2 - Sailor Moon Crossover AU  
By: Kiikun

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma nor Sailor Moon and am not making any money off this fan fiction.

Pre-Chapter Author's Notes: I felt I needed to put this little bit here because the story will start unclear as I start with allot of foreshadowing what I've changed from canon-Ranma. Please bear (or panda :P) with it as most of it will be revealed quickly.

Chapter 01 - Here's Ranma...?

* * *

Dark clouds covered the sky and rained down upon one of the districts of Minato ward, Tokyo. Specifically, that district was Nerima, one of the few locations in the ward that drew in the strange and unexplainable. One such strange and unexplainable thing was the fact the storm seemed to center itself on two, now thoroughly soaked, travelers as they walked along one of the streets below.

The first traveler was a busty young girl with her red hair tied back in a pigtail. She wore a red silk chinese-style shirt, black pants and shoes. She also had a large backpack that looked like it was quite heavy, but she showed no obvious stress from wearing it.

Besides the girl was a portly figure wearing a brown full-body hooded cloak. The cloak let nothing be seen of the wearer as it hid their face and ended just before reaching the ground. The only thing that could be told was that whoever the wearer was that they were very large, weighing at least 300 pounds.

The redhead grumbled as they walked through the rain-soaked streets. "Ya couldn'ta waited 'til tomorrow, could ya? No! We had ta leave today, even though ya knew it was gonna rain!"

"Quiet, boy!" the cloaked figure said in a deep, gruff voice that had an odd tone to it. "How was I supposed to know it was going to rain today?"

"Newspaper! Television!" the girl snapped at him. "We had them BOTH at that hotel we were just at!"

The cloaked man snorted loudly. "They are never right anyway."

"Says the man who left his cloak home 3 months ago and nearly got 'cleansed' by some demon hunters," she said with half-lidded eyes.

He visibly shuddered. "I told you never to speak of that again, boy!" he yelled in retort as his companion smirked triumphantly.

"So where we goin' this time? Seeing some phony magician? A shrine? Or you gonna finally turn yourself over to be experimented on?" she said, still smirking.

He snorted again at that last question, but mostly ignored it. "We're going to the home of my old training partner. He runs the sister-school of our own style."

She looked over at him in surprise. "Ya mean were FINALLY getting back to really training? This guy better be better than you, I'm tired of havin' ta hold back."

"I haven't seen Tendo-kun in years, so I cannot vouch for his current skill, but he was almost as good as me back when we trained together. But that's not why we're going there."

The redhead deflated upon hearing that their training trip was STILL off. "Then why ARE we goin' there? Ya think he has a cure or somethin'? It's been two years already! Each and every one of them told ya there is no cure!"

"THERE IS A CURE, BOY!" the man growled, literally. "And that's not the reason either! I'm taking you to meet your fiancée!"

The redhead froze in her tracks. "What did you just say?" she growled, not as literally, as she glared at him.

"I said I'm taking you to meet your fiancée, boy! You're going to marry Tendo-kun's daughter and join the two schools together!"

She stared at him as her eye twitched. After a moment she spun around and began walking back the way they had come. "That's it. I ain't got time for this. I'm goin' back!"

"Get back here, boy!" The cloaked man yelled as he gave chase and they both broke into a high-speed sprint.

"No way! I've had it with you, Oyaji!" she yelled back at him. "Training trips, the springs, cure-hunting, and now THIS!" They bolted around a corner and she threw her backpack at him and took a defensive stance. "It sucks!" she yelled as the cloaked figure lunged in with a jab, which was countered into a throw. "Picking my fiancée for me without even asking!"

She turned as her opponent lay motionless on the ground and grabbed her backpack. "I'm goin back! So suck on THAT, Oyaji!"

The cloaked man got up and tore a street sign from the sidewalk, causing people to scatter at the show of brute strength. He charged up behind the redhead and swung the sing at the back of her head, only to have his legs kicked out from under him as she avoided the strike. Too bad that the sign still smacked her on the head as he fell, knocking her out.

"Foolish boy," he grumbled as he lifted the unconscious redhead over his shoulder and headed off to the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane were sitting across the table from their father, Soun, as he informs them about their new fiancé's imminent arrival.

"Is he cute?" asked Nabiki.

"How old is he?" asked Kasumi. "Younger men bore me."

"What kind of guy IS this Ranma?" they asked in tandem.

Soun stared blankly back at them. "No idea," he said after clearing his throat.

The middle sister glared at her father. "'No idea'?"

"I've never met him."

Outside, the sounds of fighting can be heard.

"We have visitors!" Kasumi said cheerily as she got up from the table to greet them.

"Ooh! It must be Ranma!" Nabiki said happily as she ran ahead to the front door.

"Saotome, my friend! We've been waiting!" yelled Soun, close behind Nabiki.

Kasumi and Akane followed slowly behind them with thoughts of their own.

* * *

In the courtyard between the main gate of the Tendo compound and the front door of the house, the redhead and cloaked man faced off in martial combat.

"That was a lucky, cheep shot, Oyaji!" she yelled at him.

"It's called 'skill', boy! Do I have to teach it to you again!" he yelled back as he leapt in for an attack. The attack was avoided and he was sent off-balance into the border wall.

"If whackin' people with street signs is skill, then what the hell were ya teachin' me for 8 years, baka-Oyaji!" she said as she charged in at the prone cloaked man and jabbed him in the gut a few times before throwing him again.

He held his gut for a few seconds as he rolled along the ground, finally stopping near the now open front door. Nabiki and Soun stared out at the scene in front of them as the cloaked man got back to his feet.

"What's the meaning of this!" Soun hollered at the combatants, momentarily deafening the one standing near him.

The redhead looked at him for a moment, then looked around. "Sorry 'bout this. I'm Saotome Ranma... GAK!" She said, but was cut off by suddenly being glomped by the mustached man.

"At last! You've come! It's so good to finally see you!" he wailed for a moment before suddenly falling silent.

"Ooh! He's cute!" Nabiki said from the doorway as her sisters came up behind her.

The Tendo patriarch released his glomp and held the unamused redhead at arm's length as he quickly examined her. Nabiki noticed this motion and came out to look herself. What she saw clearly disappointed her, but she decided to make sure anyway as she reached out to poke the redhead's chest.

Ranma's hand shot out in the little range of motion she had while being held and grabbed Nabiki's probing finger. "Don't even try it," she said while glaring at the Tendo girl.

Nabiki, momentarily ignoring the vice holding her hand, looked over at her shell-shocked father. "'He' is a girl," she said plainly. Soun chose that moment to take a nap for a few minutes.

* * *

Soun lay in the master bedroom on the first floor with his daughters and guests around him.

"Oh, poor daddy. He's so disappointed," said Kasumi as she tended to him.

"He's disappointed!" Nabiki exclaimed. "Some fiancée this is!"

"Stop it you two! He... She... is our guest!" Akane defended the not entirely happy looking redhead.

"This is all your fault, daddy!" Nabiki yelled. "You should have made sure!"

"He said he had a son!" Soun defended himself against his middle daughter's accusations.

"Do you see a son here? Hmm? OW!" Nabiki, while yelling at her father, had let her hand reach out and try to grope Ranma-chan's chest again. The yelp of pain was when her arm was grabbed by the vice a second time and was twisted.

"I TOLD ya not ta try and grab my chest! Pervert!" Ranma hissed as she lightly twisted the girl's arm for a moment longer.

Akane couldn't help but laugh at that. Nabiki, Ice Queen of Furinkan, had just been called a pervert by a girl she had tried to grope twice.

In a better mood now that there was no pervert boy coming to their home, Akane stood up and looked over at Ranma. "Want to join me in the training hall?" Ranma nodded and she smiled. "I'm Akane, want to be friends?"

Ranma smiled back. "Sure, Akane."

* * *

"You know martial arts, right?" Akane asked as she and Ranma entered the dojo.

"Yeah," was her absentminded reply as she studied the dojo's interior quickly.

"Then let's have a little match, ok?"

Having been paying more attention to the dojo than he host, Ranma just looked at her stupidly. "Huh?"

Akane took a neutral stance in the middle of the room. "Just for fun. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

With a shrug, the redhead took her place opposite Akane. "If you say so," she said while taking a relaxed stance.

Akane charged in for a series of attacks, which were all avoided easily but never countered or retaliated for. "What's wrong? Swing at me!"

Ranma-chan looked at the long-haired girl for a few more seconds before nodding. "Ok."

Akane charged in for another straight shot, and ended up getting thrown lightly into the wall. As she righted herself she looked at the redhead. "You're pretty good," she said in stunned awe. "I didn't even see you move to throw me."

"Thanks," Ranma said with a smile. "What are you, 3rd dan black belt?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Oyaji never tested me. First we were too busy training, and then he was too busy looking for something that doesn't exist," she said with a slight sneer.

"Oh," she said. She smiled as she grabbed her towel and started to wipe the sweat off from the match. "Well, I'm just glad you're a girl."

"Huh?"

"It's just," Akane said slightly shyly, "I'd really hate to lose to a boy."

Ranma just stared as Akane walked from the dojo. 'What was that about?' she thought.

* * *

In the furo, while Akane and Ranma spared, the cloaked man, Genma, partially filled a bucket with hot water and dumped it over his head before removing his robe to bathe.

* * *

"Ranma!" called out Kasumi. "Come on, Ranma! Wouldn't you like to take a bath?"

"Huh? No! I mean its ok," she tried to wave off the eldest sister's urging.

"No it's not!" she said. "You must be all sweaty from your workout!"

With a sigh, Ranma accepted the towel and headed off to the furo.

In the furo, Ranma quickly washed and hoped into the warm water, shifting back to his male form. "Ah, this is much better than those western showers that hotel had," he said as he relaxed in the water.

Time slipped by as he let the warm water soothe his muscles from his fighting with his father earlier. He heard the door slide open and turned slightly to see Akane standing there with only a towel in her hand to cover herself.

"Uh... Hi Akane. Gimme a minute and I'll be out," he said and looked away from her. 'Didn't she see the Knock First sign? Geez,' he thought.

Akane nodded dumbly and closed the door. She robotically put her gi back on and went back out in the hallway before he mind kicked back in. Then she screamed and ran.

While Akane ranted about there being a pervert in the bathroom, Ranma got out and dressed. 'Geez, she walked in on me. Why's she the one screamin'?' he thought as he walked down to where he heard the commotion.

Akane looked at him in shock as she held the large stonework. Nabiki and Kasumi caught her look and turned to see him.

"Who are you?" Nabiki demanded.

"I'm Saotome Ranma," he said with a slight bow. "Sorry 'bout this."

* * *

In the common room, Genma, not wearing his cloak, and Ranma sat opposite the three sisters as Soun explained the situation to them.

"This is my dear old friend...," the Tendo patriarch said as he gestured to the Saotome patriarch.

"Saotome Genma," he said. "And this is my son..."

"Ranma," the aquatransexual said.

Akane sat there glaring at Ranma.

"Are you really her?" Kasumi asked. "That same girl?"

Ranma was about to say 'Yeah', but Genma cut him off.

"Hmmm. Where should I begin," he said in mock thought. He already knew what he wanted to do. "I know," he said as the suddenly threw Ranma backwards into the koi pond.

Bursting back to the pond's surface, the busty redhead yelled, "Wha'd ya do that for!"

The three sisters just watched in amazement.

"My own son! So humiliating. So humiliating," the fat martial artist sobbed.

That left a nice opening for Ranma to take advantage of, sending Genma into the water without his robe nearby. The sisters and Soun gasped as they saw Genma's cursed form. Genma had neglected to tell his 'old friend' about his own curse.

In the koi pond stood a creature that had never been born naturally on this planet. Genma became larger while his arms and legs became shorter, his feet and hands now sported claws, his head had almost completely changed shape, and he was now covered head-to-toe in black and white fur. Genma was now half-man, half-panda!

"BOY!" the panda-man growled. "Look what you've done!"

"What I'VE done! YOU threw me in first! YOU took us to that place! YOU hoped into the second spring! All I see are YOUR problem's Oyaji!"

To the side, Kasumi questioned her father. "Why are you friends with them?"

"They weren't like this before," he said. "Not before they went to China... and undertook that terrifying training exercise!"

After a quick dousing of warm water from the bathroom, because they didn't need any demon hunters spotting Genma, the group was back in the common room.

"Ah yes," Genma started. "It was two fateful years ago."

* * *

On Mt. Quanjing in Bayankala Range of the Qinghai Province of China, Genma and Ranma had just reached the training grounds they had been searching for. The Jusenkyo Guide was with them as they approached the Valley of Sorrow.

"Here, sirs. Is legendary cursed springs training ground," the guide said as he gestured to the field of springs and bamboo poles before them.

"You prepared, Ranma?" Genma asked as they started dropping their gear.

"This place ain't so impressive."

"You very strange ones, no, sirs?" said the guide. "This place very dangerous. Nobody use now. More than one hundred spring and all have own tragic legend!"

"Ranma, follow me!" Genma hollered as he hoped up onto the poles with Ranma right behind him.

"Aiyaa! Sirs! What you doing!" the guide yelled in a panic.

Ignoring the guide, they prepared to engage each other in combat.

"Please, sirs! Very bad if fall in springs!" the guide yelled at them, trying to get them to come down.

The guide was too late. First down was Genma, into the Spring of Drowned Panda. Startled by his father becoming a panda, Ranma left a wide opening for Genma to knock him into the Spring of Drowned Girl.

"Sirs! Come away from springs! Very very bad if fall in again!" the guide yelled.

Angrily, they both turned towards the guide and moved away from the springs.

Breathing easier now that his customers were away from the springs, he started to speak. "Springs turn you to what drown last. Hot water change back, but only temporary."

"Is there a cure for this?" Ranma asked in a panic, gesturing to his, now her, body.

"No know, sirs. There Spring of Drowned Man but... Aiyaa!" the guide exclaimed as an angry panda was suddenly in his face.

"Where!" Ranma yelled from behind the giant furry roadblock.

The guide pointed to a spring near where Ranma had fallen in. Before Ranma could even take a step, Genma had trampled him and running to the spring.

"Aiyaaa! Sir! No! Very bad to mix curses!" the guide yelled, but was too late, yet again as Genma was already furry-cannonballing into the spring.

Ranma was only on her feet for a few seconds before she saw Genma pop back up out of the water in his half-panda form. The panic drained from her as she saw what happened. She fell to the ground laughing. 'Better him than me!' she thought.

* * *

"The legendary cursed springs training ground," said Soun sagely. "Its true horror has always been shrouded in mystery. But now..."

"Wait," Ranma interrupted. "You're sayin' you've heard of Jusenkyou before?" he asked the Tendo patriarch then turned to his own father without waiting for an answer. "An' you STILL wanted to go!"

"Actually, I've only heard about it from Saotome-kun," said the mustached man, only to be drowned out by his friend.

"Boy! Were you not willing to risk your life for the sake of training!" he bellowed.

"My life, yes!" Ranma hollered back. "But my manhood is another story! And we haven't even really trained since then!"

"Stop your whining, boy! You sound like a girl!"

"So what! Thanks to you, I'm a girl half the time anyway! You gonna say I punch like a girl too!"

With that, yet another father-son fight broke out as Ranma threw the first punch. Insults flew back and forth as quickly as their fists and feet as they moved around the yard faster than most people could keep track of. Nothing got through to them as they blurred back and forth. The combat finally stopped when a pillar of water shot up from the koi pond.

"Hah! You're getting slow, boy!" Genma taunted from a few meters away from the airborne water.

"Heh," a feminine voice laughed mirthlessly from somewhere nearby.

Genma's eyes widened and darted from side to side as he took a defensive posture. Without warning, he was hurtled forward into the pond himself.

Where Genma had just stood, now stood Ranma-chan. "Ya think you got that for free? HAH!"

"Would you PLEASE stop fighting in our yard!" yelled Akane in frustration. Whether it was from finding out the girl she just met was really a perverted boy, or that she had trouble even following them during the fight, only she knows.

"You just went too far, Saotome-san!" Kasumi broke in now that they were listening.

"Yeah!" Nabiki seconded. "Even for martial arts training."

"What ever made you do something so dangerous!" Kasumi questioned the furry Saotome.

Ranma-chan huffed. "The idiot was following a chinese guidebook and doesn't even know Chinese."

As the sisters looked between the two Saotomes with expressions of 'you're kidding', Soun returned with a kettle of boiling hot water and doused Genma.

"So, you return to normal when doused with hot water," he said.

Genma growled from the pain. "Not quite THAT hot, Tendo-kun."

Soun then moved over to Ranma, who was watching him carefully. "And when doused with cold water you become a girl," he said and moved to pour the kettle on the redhead. "But with hot water you turn back into a boy!"

Ranma-chan glared at him as she stood a full meter from where she had just been. "Hot water, not boiling," she said in a tone that let everyone know she though of the man. Sadly, only the sisters caught it and they couldn't argue with the truth.

"Well!" the Tendo patriarch said jovially. "Your problem isn't so terrible after all!"

Ranma-chan just glared up at him.

"My daughters," he said gesturing to each in turn, "Kasumi, 19. Nabiki, 17. and Akane, 16. Pick the one you want and she shall be your fiancée."

Ranma and the Tendo sisters blinked in unison.

Kasumi snapped out of it first by thinking of Dr. Tofu. "Oh! He wants Akane!"

"Eh?" Akane muttered stupidly.

"Oh, definitely!" Nabiki followed up Kasumi's suggestion.

Akane whirled around to face Nabiki. "You must be joking! Why would I..."

"HOLD IT!" Ranma-chan yelled and glared harshly at Soun. "I thought Oyaji was just dreamin' when he said we were comin' here ta 'meet my fiancée', but YOU'RE in it with him! Where the hell did you get this stupid idea?"

Genma stepped up next to his old buddy and glared at Ranma. "It's a matter of family honor, boy. We pledged, before any of you were born, to unite the schools through the marriage of our children."

The redhead glared at the two fathers for a moment more before grumbling. "Fine. Yer tellin' me ta choose? I will. But I decide when to make the choice!"

"You must decide now, boy!" Genma glared down at his son-turned-daughter.

"I said I ain't decidin' now! Ya got panda fur still stuck in yer ear!"

"Stop whining like a little girl!" he hollered before glancing at the sisters. "I've made your choice for you then, boy. You are to marry Akane."

"What!" Ranma and Akane exclaimed in unison.

"I told ya I didn't wanna pick! I don't even wanna get married, you furball!" Ranma yelled at Genma.

"Why would I wanna marry a pervert like him!" Akane yelled at the exact same time.

Ranma whirled around to face Akane. "What do ya mean 'pervert'!"

"You looked at my body in the furo, pervert!"

"Hold it! You walked in on me!"

"It's different when a girl sees a boy!"

"And I've been a girl half the time for the past two years!"

Soun and Genma laughed at the 'lovers spat'. "They're already the perfect couple!"

"He's a couple by himself!" Akane shot at them before turning back to Ranma. "And if I ever..."

"Goodbye!" the redhead huffed as she marched out of the room, in the direction of the front gate and their backpacks.

"Where are you going, boy!" Genma glared at Ranma.

"I'm gonna go find a place to set up camp, and my 'friend' doesn't want me around anyway," she said, gesturing back to Akane while putting a bit of venom in the word 'friend'.

Genma moved to try and block Ranma's path. "You are not leaving boy. We're staying here with the Tendos."

Ranma glared at him. "Move, Oyaji."

Genma remained firmly planted in Ranma's path. Ranma took a moment to debate beating him out of the way, but decided against it because it would damage the house at the very least.

"Fine then, fuzzball," Ranma said as she turned and literally faded from view.

"Boy! Get back here right now!" Genma bellowed, but received no response. He turned to see that the backpacks were already gone. "Foolish boy," he grumbled.

The sisters blinked at Ranma's vanishing. "What was that?" Nabiki asked.

"Indeed, Saotome-kun. What was that your son just did?" asked Soun.

Genma sighed. "Because of the trouble my curse causes, I was forced to unseal the Umi-sen-ken. Ranma learned it shortly afterwards."

Soun nodded. "Will you be able to find him?"

Genma sighed again and sat down on one of the open cushions. "No, he can hold it for far longer than I can and I would never be able to find him. He will return though, now that he knows of the pledge. He won't shirk of family honor."

* * *

Hidden deep in the trees of a nearby park, Ranma sets up her campsite.

"Stupid Oyaji, setting me up with that self-absorbed brat," she grumbled as she set the tent-pegs into the ground with quick palm-strikes.

After a few minutes, everything it set for the night and she starts digging through her bag, pulling out clothes and papers of varying types. Finally, about halfway into the bag, she reaches her goal and pulled out a pair of standard school uniforms. One for boys, the other for girls. Wrapped in the uniforms were small stacks of papers.

"Good thing I started getting copies of my school papers. Just hope the faculty here is as forgiving with my curse as the rest were," she sighed. "My luck, this school will be as bad as Komattane..."

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you liked the first chapter! I've already got 02 in the works and SoC 04 is half done too. Hopefully I can get SoC 04 out before I write 03 of this. .

My plans for LR are diverging from canon quicker in the next chapter and will probably hit into the Sailor Moon cross-point soon after 06. But that's completely a guess.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

The classroom was as noisy as usual. Everyone was in the room and the bell had already rung. No one really cared that the teacher was late, but a few gave half a moment's thought as to why.

Everyone quieted down when the door slid open and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class," he said in a weary tone that showed his morning was already off to a bad start.

"Good morning, Sensei," the class echoed back.

"Before we start class today, we have a new student who transfered in this morning." He looked over to the still open doorway, "You may come in now, Saotome-san."

Near the back of the room, a certain girl's eyebrow twitched.

Through the doorway walked a cute redhead with her hair held in a loose ponytail. She was dressed in the standard fuku that most schools had for girl's uniforms.

"YOU...!" Akane yelled from the back of the room as she lept up from her seat, nearly toppling her desk over.

Startled by the sudden scream, Ranma looked over and stared at Akane in shock for a moment before slaping her hand to her forhead and groaning. "Why did it have to be HER class...?"


	2. 02 Redheaded Transfer Student

Love Remix  
Ranma½ - Sailor Moon Crossover AU  
By: Kiikun

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have permission to use, Ranma or Sailor Moon. This is a work of fan fiction and I make no money off it. If you want money from me, you'd be better to hire me instead of sue me because I have no money to be sued for. Please? Hire me? begs

02 – Redheaded Transfer Student

* * *

Birdsong filled the crisp morning air as the sun started to peer over the horizon. 

Inside her tent, Ranma-chan stirred to consciousness. With a stretch and yawn, she crawled out of the tent. After a few more stretches to get the kinks out, she re-examined her surroundings and took note of a stream she remembered seeing the previous night. Digging thought her backpack she pulled out a towel and a bar of soap, the essentials of hygiene for those who are often away from civilization, but in her case, it was all that was needed for a quick wash-up before applying for school. She already had plans to use the school's P.E. showers later in the day, preferably when no one else was in there. That is, if the faculty would let her attend on such short notice.

With soap and towel in hand, she pushed her way through the underbrush in the direction of the stream.

After about a minute, she escaped from the tree line onto one of the park's main paths. She had barely taken a half-dozen steps when someone called out to her from behind.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you alright?"

Turning around, Ranma looked at the man sleepily. He wore glasses, a dark colored gi, and looked to be no older than 30. He had a look of honest concern on his face as he approached.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a wave of her hand as she continued on her way to the stream with slightly altered plans. 'Damn. Didn't think anyone would be in the park this early,' she thought. 'Guess I can only wash my face.'

"Are you sure, miss?" the spectacled man asked. "You look like you've had a rough night."

Looking down at herself, Ranma noticed just how badly ruffled her clothes were. With a sigh she turned to the man who was now walking beside her. "I told ya I'm fine. Just haven't needed to sleep in a tent for the past few months."

The man blinked and raised his eyebrow. "A tent? You mean to say you slept out here?"

Ranma nodded.

"Why in the world would you do such a thing? There are a number of safer places to stay. There's even a small hotel on this block!"

Ranma sighed again, whoever this guy was, he was starting to get annoying. "I only got into town yesterday and the people I was supposed to stay with didn't want me around, so I set up camp. I'm a martial artist. If anyone tried anything with me, they'd be in the hospital before they knew what happened," she said, hoping that would scare him away and stop the 'knight in shining armor' routine.

"Still, I don't think it's wise to sleep in a tent in a place like Nerima. Please allow me to offer you a room at my clinic." Ranma turned to yell at him, but was cut off as he continued. "I'm Doctor Ono Tofu and I run the local acupuncture, moxibustion, and shiatsu clinic."

She glared at him for a moment before speaking. "Listen Doc. I don't need your charity. I got allot to do today, so could ya please leave me alone?"

"No charity then," he said firmly. "I've been looking for an assistant to help around the clinic. The job pays for the room and you get a fair weekly pay in addition," he offered. He was determined to help her somehow, and if she turned down the job he would have to tell the authorities about her, just to keep her off the streets.

Ranma opened her mouth to flat out refuse, but stopped. After giving it a moment's thought, she spoke up. "Where is your practice, Dr. Ono?"

"It's only a few blocks that way," he said with a gesture. "And please call me Tofu," he smiled.

Ranma watched him as she thought it over. 'Doesn't look like he's trolling for high school girls, and would be nice to have money and a place to stay since the Tendos don't want me around,' she thought. "Ok," she sighed. "But, I'm warnin' ya. I ain't a normal girl."

Dr. Tofu smiled. "Let's get your things and I'll show you the way to the clinic."

* * *

Dr. Tofu was still amazed as he walked along with his red-haired companion. When they had finished packing up her camp, he had, as a gentleman, attempted to carry the backpack for her. The unexpected weight of it had nearly caused him to topple over. Yet, here she was, with the backpack firmly in place on her back, and she appeared to be having no trouble with its weight at all as she walked. 

"So basically," Ranma started. Dr. Tofu had already gone over what she would be responsible for. "I'm gonna be a receptionist. Also gotta keep the office clean and help you out from time to time?"

Dr. Tofu nodded. "Pretty much. It's not that big of a place and, sadly, I don't get an extraordinary amount of patients. Ah, here we are," he said gesturing to the building on the corner.

As they entered the waiting room, Ranma looked around. "You're right doc. It ain't that big," she said. Then she noticed the clock hanging on the wall and blinked. "Kuso! Doc, I gotta hurry and change, where's my room gonna be?"

"Upstairs on the left," he said, pointing in the direction of the stairs.

"Thanks!" she said and bolted off to get changed.

Upstairs, Ranma changed in a blur of motion. 'Not enough time to turn back and explain to Dr. Tofu about the curse now,' she thought. 'I'll just tell him later and go as a girl today.'

Dr. Tofu was outside sweeping when she came back down in a short skirted school uniform. "I gotta talk to you later about somethin', Doc. But I gotta run now to get registered at school if I wanna attend today. Bye!" she said, then dashed off down the road at track-runner speeds.

* * *

The assistant principal of Furinkan High rubbed his temples as he looked between the two folders in front of him and the girl sitting across the desk from him. 

"Let me get this straight," he said. "You want to enroll yourself twice? Once as a girl, and again as a boy? All because of this 'curse' you say you have that turns you into a boy?"

Ranma nodded. "Basically. But the curse turns me into a girl. I was born a boy, but I've been like this for two years now, so it doesn't really matter which I am."

"And why should I approve this?" he said while trying to remember where he put the aspirin bottle.

Ranma smirked. "You want to explain to the entire staff that they now have a student who switches genders with water? And that they all need to keep quiet about it?"

He looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "I don't exactly believe this 'curse' is real."

Ranma glanced around the room and noticed the still steaming cup of tea off to the side of the desk. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to the tea.

"Go ahead," he said with a sigh and started rubbing his temples again. 'Why is it always the crazy ones that come to this school?' he thought to himself.

After taking the tea cup, she pulled a small thermos out of her bag and placed it on the edge of the desk. Waiting a moment for his attention to be back on her, she poured a bit of the tea on her head causing her change back to male.

"Do you believe me about the curse now?" Ranma said with a smile, while opening the thermos.

Mr. Moriyama twitched for a moment as he watched the boy pour water from the thermos over his head, causing him to turn back into the redheaded girl. 'If I tell the other teachers, they'll think I'm turning into the principal,' he thought.

"Ok," the assistant principal said with a sigh. "I believe you now. Just what have these other school's you've been to do about it?"

Ranma shrugged. "Not entirely sure. I do know that they usually marked both my attendance sheets the same. Some of the schools made me take tests twice, once in each form, especially in PE. Beyond that, I was basically treated as the gender I was that day."

Mr. Moriyama looked at the folders one last time before putting them aside. "And why do both papers have the same name and are listed as siblings?"

Ranma shrugged again. "That started at the school that helped me get the second identity started. They said they've had people with my problem before. But honestly, I think that place was the weirdest school I've ever seen."

'You haven't been here long enough,' he thought. "Fine. We'll get you a homeroom and inform your teacher. I just ask that you don't cause any trouble in this school."

Ranma smiled. "I'll try not to."

* * *

The classroom was as noisy as usual. Everyone was in the room and the bell had already rung. No one really cared that the teacher was late, but a few gave half a moment's thought as to why. 

Everyone quieted down when the door slid open and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class," he said in a weary tone that showed his morning was already off to a bad start.

"Good morning, Sensei," the class echoed back.

"Before we start class today, we have a new student who transferred in this morning." He looked over to the still open doorway, "You may come in now, Saotome-san."

Near the back of the room, a certain girl's eyebrow twitched.

Through the doorway walked a cute redhead with her hair held in a loose ponytail. She was dressed in the standard fuku that most schools had for girl's uniforms.

"YOU...!" Akane yelled from the back of the room as she leapt up from her seat, nearly toppling her desk over.

Startled by the sudden scream, Ranma looked over and stared at Akane in shock for a moment before slapping her hand to her forehead and groaning. "Why did it have to be HER class...?" she mumbled.

"Tendo! Sit down!" the teacher barked, causing Akane to slump back into her seat. "Thank you. Please introduce yourself, Saotome-san."

Ranma sighed as she looked back over the class. "Hi, I'm Saotome Ranma, heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts," she said with a bow.

The class 'ooh'ed in appreciation of the girl's title.

"Thank you, Saotome-san. Since you seem to already know Tendo-san, please take the seat next to her's."

Both Ranma's and Akane's eye twitched at that, but neither said anything as the redhead took her seat.

Silence between the two reigned as the teacher went on with the lesson plan. Until Akane broke it, that is.

"Pervert," she growled at whisper level in Ranma's direction.

"And why am I a pervert now?" Ranma whispered back.

"Because you're a girl!" Akane whispered loud enough for a few people around them to hear.

Ranma smirked. "So I guess that makes you a pervert too," she said at the same volume.

"That's not the same thing!" she growled. "You're just here to do more perverted things!"

"So says the brat who only met me yesterday," the redhead quipped.

"Who are you calling a brat!" Akane yelled.

"TENDO!" the teacher yelled. "Stand in the hallway!"

Akane glared and growled at Ranma one last time before stomping her way out the door.

The teacher then turned his gaze to the smirking redhead. "Saotome-san, will I need to send you out as well?"

"Oh, no sensei," she said in a bubblingly sweet voice. "I don't know what her problem was."

The teacher nodded and returned to teaching.

'Revenge is sweet.'

* * *

In a classroom on the floor above, the middle Tendo sister sat back in her chair counting off her current take from selling pictures of her little sister to the self-proclaimed 'Blue Thunder'. She paused in her counting as a thought crossed her mind and a cat-like grin started to form on her face. 

"Oh, Kuno-baby," she called out, causing the kendoist to turn back to her. "I have some information you might like to hear... about Akane."

The mere mention of Akane's name made him dart back to the mercenary's desk. "What information is this that you speak of?"

Nabiki held out her hand. "8,000 yen," she said smirking.

Kuno didn't even flinch at the charge before pulling out said bill and placing it in the Ice Queen's hand.

Nabiki calmly added it to the pile of other bills she had already gotten off of him and placed them in her pocket before speaking. "Akane has been engaged to a boy named Saotome Ranma."

"What!" Kuno yelled. "Engaged!"

"Yup," she said with a smile. "My dad and his dad decided it."

"Saotome Ranma..." he started to yell, but was cut off by the teacher.

"Kuno. Stand in the hall," he said barely missing a beat of the lesson as this was a common occurrence anyway.

Once in the hall, Kuno raced to comfort his love in her time of need.

* * *

Back downstairs in the hallway, Akane stood with the buckets while grumbling about a perverted boy who was trying to take advantage of all the girls in the school. 

"Come into my embrace, my fierce tigress! Let me sooth you and make you forget about your horrid engagement to some lowly peasant," Kuno said as he appeared out of nowhere and was about to embrace Akane.

The Tendo heir yelped and lashed out at the deranged kendoist. She smacked him around the hallway for a few seconds before unintentionally hitting him through the wall into her classroom.

In the class, the teacher had already given up on the lesson as everyone was looking at the windows to the hallway as the Tendo heir beat the Blue Thunder around the hallway not completely unlike a bull with a clumsy matador.

Ranma rolled her eyes as she watched the 'battle' in the hallway. 'She may be a 3rd-dan black belt, but she's still too wild with her swings,' she thought.

Of course, given the chaos that surrounds both Ranma and the area itself, that was the moment Akane executed a wild throw that sent the 'rising star' flying through the hallway windows and into the classroom, directly at the new transfer student.

Hearing the glass shatter, the redhead turned to see the airborne kendoist headed straight for her. Not even sparing a moment to think, she turned get out of the seat and leap away from the boy's flight path. She was just a moment too late as he slammed into her back, sending them both sprawling into the next row of desks.

As the dust quickly settled, the whole class saw the aftermath. Ranma-chan was momentarily stunned from the collision and Kuno had ended up with his arms around her, his hands firmly planted on her chest.

Kuno groaned as he started to come around. He gave a moment of thought to why all he could see was red before he realized there was something in his hands. Out of curiosity, he gave a probative squeeze.

That squeeze was all that was needed to bring Ranma-chan around and soon her own vision was filled with red, and it wasn't from her hair. With a quick elbow jab, she forced him to release her as she rolled away. Flipping to her feet, she glared hatefully down at the kendoist. Without even so much as a verbal warning, she proceeded to brutally pound him into the floor. After he was sufficiently bruised, she dragged him up off the floor by his neck and kicked him out the window. The only word she uttered during the whole scene was a hateful, venom-filled grumbling of 'pervert'.

Obviously, class continued after the desks were replaced as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Lunch time came about and the bulk of the student population flowed out of the school and into the fields around the school much akin to a bottle being opened then promptly turned upside down. Some would say the chaos that ensues from both situations were similar. 

Nabiki and one of her henchgirls were running their 'business' when she caught a glimpse of a girl in another school's uniform. When she turned to actually look, the person was already hidden by the crowd. She took a moment to try and remember if there had been any rumors of a student that was going to transfer in today, but came up with a blank.

"Hey, Nakayama," Nabiki called out to her henchgirl.

The girl turned and walked back over to Nabiki after finishing with her current client. "Yes, boss?"

"Did you hear anything about a new transfer student?"

"Yup!" she nodded. "She's in the class next-door to mine. Your sister's class."

"Oh? We got anything on her?"

Nakayama shrugged. "Nothing. Though from what I hear, your sister flipped when she entered the room. Like they knew each other. Akane ended up getting kicked out of class for something too. The girl I talked to said she heard them arguing, but couldn't hear what about."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. 'Someone new, and they already got Akane riled up?' she thought. "You at least got her name?"

The henchgirl smiled. "Of course, boss! Her name's Saotome Ranma."

Nabiki just barely resisted the urge to face fault. She didn't manage to keep all of her composure though as she stared at her subordinate like she had just said the stupidest thing in all of existence. After taking a breath she regained her composure. "Let me guess. Red hair?"

"Correct, boss. You met her before?"

"You could say that," the middle Tendo said as she idly rubbed away a phantom pain from nearly having her arm ripped out yesterday. "I'm gonna go see if I can find her."

"Sure thing, boss! I'll keep everything going around here," Nakayama said with a salute before running off to her next group of 'customers'.

Nabiki made her way in the direction she had seen Ranma walking. After a few minutes searching she spotted the redhead with a few other girls around her. She also noted that Akane was approaching the group too, and didn't look happy.

In the group, the girls were throwing question after question at Ranma. While most of them didn't bother her and had initially gotten answers, the girls stated asking her about what went on with Akane and then Kuno. While asking her about Akane was only a mildly touchy subject, asking about the under-a-minute encounter with the gropy kendoist was like salt on an open wound.

Then they finally put on a bit too much salt.

"Would ya stop askin' me 'bout that damned pervert!" Ranma-chan exploded, nearly pulling a demon head of her own even if she had never seen the Tendo patriarch's. That startled the girls enough to cause them to back away a bit.

"You're one to talk about who's a pervert, Ranma," Akane said coldly as she approached from behind.

Ranma groaned. "I don't need this," she muttered before turning to the Tendo. "And just what do you want?"

"I'm here to keep you from doing anything perverted! I won't let you ruin my school!" she proclaimed righteously.

The redhead looked at her with half-lidded eyes, and then turned to one of the other girls. "Have I been doing anything perverted?"

"Nope," she said.

Akane fumed. "I'm just making sure you DON'T! You... pervert!"

Ranma rubbed her temples. 'WHY... just WHY did it have to be HER school!' She looked up again to see Nabiki approaching too. 'Great, Pervert Patrol reinforcements.'

"Hello, Saotome," Nabiki greeted when she noticed Ranma look at her. "What a surprise to find out you're still around."

"Yeah? Well, I don't have much of a choice... Natsumi?"

Nabiki frowned. "Nabiki. And Kasumi is our older sister," she said then looked at the three girls still around. "Ok, you three, time to go. We got private matters to discuss," she said, shooing them away. After they had left, Nabiki sat down.

"What do YOU want?" Ranma glared at the middle Tendo.

Nabiki put on a hurt look. "Why Ranma, what have I ever done to you?"

"Tried to grope me, twice. And that was even before you knew about the curse," she said plainly.

The Ice Queen frowned. "Oh, fine. Use that against me. We were all expecting a boy to show up. I just wanted to make sure they weren't fake."

"Right... Just remember I won't be so nice if you try a third time," she said matter-of-factly.

Akane couldn't resist cracking into a smirk at that.

Nabiki waved her hand in the air, dismissing the topic before anyone else heard. "Whatever. I was just wondering why you've shown up on your first day as a girl."

Akane's scowl returned. "Because he wants to do something perverted!"

Ranma flatly ignored the youngest Tendo's outburst. "'Cause, I didn't have time. Had to get everything approved for me and my 'brother' to attend today."

The mercenary smirked. "Yet you had time to do your hair?"

Ranma blinked than laughed a bit. "Actually, I did this after my demonstration for the assistant principal while they were getting everything ready. Didn't wanna go to class with tea leaves in my hair."

Nabiki nodded in understanding. "How'd you get the assistant principal to approve of you and your 'brother'?"

Ranma smirked. "Told him it was either he let me use both records and just fix it up at the end, or he has to inform the entire staff about me and that they have to keep quiet about me. Easier to just treat me like two people and let the office fix up my records."

The middle Tendo looked at the redhead for a moment. 'That was actually a smart move,' she thought. "How'd you come up with that idea?"

"An old school got it started for me. I've just kept it going since then," she shrugged. "Makes everything easier. I even keep copies incase Oyaji decides to pack 'n run."

"You mean when everyone realizes how much of a pervert you are," Akane said smugly.

Ranma grumbled and stood to face the youngest Tendo. "No, I meant what I said. Just what is your problem anyway!"

"You're a pervert! That's my problem!" she snapped back.

"And just HOW am I a pervert?" Ranma said while glaring at her.

Akane fumed. "You waited in the furo to see me naked!"

"You walked in on me! I wasn't 'waiting' for anyone!"

"You still saw my body, pervert!"

The redhead groaned. "Didn't I already explain this! I've been like this for two years now! What's the big deal about me seeing a girl naked?"

"Because you're a boy!"

"I'm a girl half the time, you blockhead! Do you go calling every girl that sees you changing a pervert?"

"That's different because they're girls! You're a perverted boy!"

Ranma groaned and rubbed her temples to ward off the coming headache. "Fine. I guess I'm the only boy in the world with a period," she grumbled.

Akane opened her mouth to continue yelling, but froze as Ranma's words actually registered in her head.

Nabiki, on the sidelines, smirked. 'Well, well. That was an unexpected bit of information,' she thought. 'Wonder if I can use it somehow...'

Still rubbing her temples, the redhead turned away from Akane. "Really, I don't care what you think. Just leave me alone. I'm not going to do anything 'perverted' with your friends," she said and walked off.

After a minute, Akane was still frozen in place. Nabiki sighed and grabbed her little sister's arm. "Come on, Akane. We better get back inside. Lunch is almost over."

* * *

"Tendo Nabiki," Kuno said as he stood behind said girl during their study period. 

Nabiki put away her loans book and turned to look at the kendoist. "Yes, Kuno-baby?"

"I have need of thine information gathering services once again," he said while taking a seat across from her.

"Oh, really?" she said. She was much more used to having to dangle a carrot in the form of her sister to get money out of him. He rarely came to her with requests. "What is it you want?"

"After thine self had informed me of your dear sister's plight, I went to comfort her. Before I could embrace her though, I was repelled by a great force. I must think that it was the gods themselves for no other thing could explain the vision of loveliness that had appeared before me. So quick was she that all I saw was but a momentary glimpse. That such a flower of beauty is in this school, yet has been hidden from me till now is surely a sign of some sorcery. I must know of this girl if I am to aid in vanquishing whatever vile being is trying to keep her hidden!"

"Interesting, Kuno-baby," Nabiki said while shifting in her seat. "But you still haven't told me anything I can use."

"Indeed," the Blue Thunder nodded. "Even though it was but a momentary glimpse, her visage shall forever be engrained upon my mind. Her entire being can only be described in likeness to a rose. Her eyes were like pools of morning dew. Her hair a scarlet mane."

Nabiki couldn't help but laugh loudly for a few seconds. "I know who she is," she said after reigning in her laughter. With a smirk on her face, she put her hand out to him. "5000 yen."

"Thou are a shrewd one, Tendo. But for this girl's sake, I shall pay!" he said and slapped the bills down in her hand.

The Ice Queen counted and then pocketed them. "Hmm. Where to begin," she started, theatrically taping her chin in thought. "Ah, yes. She just moved into town recently. She's staying with her brother, but I haven't heard where yet."

"And her name?" asked Kuno expectantly.

Nabiki smirked. "Her name is Saotome Ranma."

"Ah, a beautiful name to fit such a delicate flower," the kendoist said as he momentarily entered dreamland. "Thank you, Tendo. I must ask you for one more task," he said while handing her a letter addressed to 'the scarlet-maned angel'.

The mercenary girl looked at the letter with interest. "So I'm your delivery girl now, am I?" Kuno was about to say something, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "It's ok," she smirked. "It should be interesting to see her reaction."

"Thank you once again, Tendo Nabiki," he said with a slight bow of gratitude. "I have much to prepare before this Saturday cometh."

Nabiki's smirk still remained. 'Yes, very interesting indeed.'

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope this chapter came out nice. I don't know why, but I felt the need to get fancy/silly with some parts. Maybe I shouldn't have watched the Hitchhiker's Guide movie... 

Anyway, I'm not completely sure I'll have consistent chapter lengths from now on, considering there was more I wanted in this chapter. Oh well. LR03 will have the revealing of the curse to Tofu (not giving away what happens), Ranma getting Kuno's letter and hopefully I can fit the 'challenge match' in. Oh yeah, and gotta fit in what's going on in Akane's head too.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Knowing people actually like my writing is what keeps me going.

Super Special Thanks to:  
MGsaintz, for being my plot-hole detector and idea bouncer-offer, and noticer of what I miss while pre-reading...

Regular, but still Special, Thanks to:  
Shinji the good sharer, for his forums  
Innortal  
PCHeintz72  
Karude  
Nuclear death frog


	3. 03 The Other Half

Love Remix  
Ranma½ - Sailor Moon Crossover AU  
By: Kiikun  
03/26/2006

Disclaimer: Ranma and Sailor Moon are not mine. If they were mine then I wouldn't need to be writing this as FANfiction. Also, if they were mine, I'd have the skill to start another franchise about a girl torn between two worlds. But they are not mine and I don't have the skill to start the franchise, so here I sit, starving… --gnaws on corner of laptop screen--

03 – The Other Half

* * *

The final bell of the day rang and Nabiki headed quickly out into the schoolyard to catch a certain redhead before she left the premises. She was fairly sure that she would make it out before the boy-turned-girl, since his class was on the floor above her own. She just had to beat the flood of humanity to the staircase. 

She was glad to be one of the first students off her floor, and thus out of the building well before the first-years could make it out. She took up a position at the gate, eyeing the crowd for the red hair or abnormal attire. She was frowning when the crowd thinned with the last batch of students, one of which was her sister.

"Akane!" she called out and started to walk over.

Akane looked up to see her sister and waved weakly.

"Where's Ranma?" the Ice Queen asked when she was closer.

"He… She… was gone the moment the bell rang," she said, while looking around. "I'm not sure if he used that technique or just ran out."

Nabiki frowned. She had hoped to get this over with quickly, not have to keep trying to hunt him down. "Ranma!" she called out. "If you're hiding somewhere, get out here!" She looked around for a few moments, not seeing the redhead appear from anywhere. Finally deciding that her target was truly gone, she turned and headed home with a sigh. Akane followed close behind.

"Why did you want to see… her?" the long haired Akane asked.

Nabiki thought that this was as good a time as any and pulled the letter out of her bag and handed it to her sister. "Kuno-baby wanted me to give her a letter and I was hoping to catch her before she left. Guess you'll just have to give it to her tomorrow," she said with a smirk since the responsibility was off her now and Akane had a better chance anyway.

Akane looked at it without opening it and frowned. "'The Scarlet-Haired Angel'?" she asked before turning on her sister. "Nabiki! What have you been telling that baka!"

The shorter haired girl just raised her hands defensively. "Hey! I didn't tell him anything he didn't pay me for," she said with a smirk. "Just her name and that she's living with her 'brother'."

Akane glared at her sister for a moment, then sighed. It was up to her to give the letter now. Nabiki wouldn't take it back even if she tried to give it back. They walked home in silence after she put the letter into her bag so she wouldn't lose it.

----------

When the bell rang, Ranma opted for the quickest exit possible, and jumped straight out the open window. Once she hit ground, she shot off into the streets before the first student even exited the front of the building.

'I ain't got time for any of Oyaji's idiocy today and if what I saw of the Tendo's yesterday and today, they ain't much better. Hell, that Nabiki girl seems almost normal when she isn't trying to grope me. But NOOO, they engage me to the brat!' she grumbled.

She shot around two more corners before she was on the street of the clinic. She slowed down when the clinic came into sight and sighed. 'Gotta tell the doc about the curse and then probably set up camp again when he kicks me out for not being the 'easy score' he was hopin' for,' she thought sickly. 'I don't care if I turn 100 percent girl, never EVER will I do THAT with a guy! I'd rather disembowel myself and dice my intestines up for stew before THAT!'

Shaking the images of small-intestine stew from her mind, she stopped in front of the clinic to collect herself. 'Time to get this over with. Heh, maybe I'm wrong about the guy and it won't matter,' she thought with a small smile as she opened the door.

"Tadaima," she called out, belatedly noticing the elderly patients in the waiting room. 'Crap, patients here already? Guess I'll just have to do what I know,' she thought and put on a smile and greeted the waiting patients. "Hello, I'm Ranma, Doctor Tofu's new aide. I don't know much yet, but would you like some tea while you wait?"

One of the old ladies smiled back and replied. "You sure are a pretty young one, Ranma-chan. I've never seen you around before. How did the sweet doctor get you here?"

The redhead forced a slight blush at being called pretty. 'Modesty, modesty,' she chanted quickly in her mind while still listening. "He's sort of helping me with something. I don't know how long I'll be around," she said before looking them over again. "Shall I assume that is a yes for the tea?" 'I sure can use some myself…'

With a nod from the elderly, she disappeared into the mini-kitchen to make the tea.

----------

Dinner time was approaching and Doctor Tofu was still busy with patients. Ranma hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet either. She glanced around the waiting area, noting that the few people left were talking amongst themselves and that the tea she had out now would last. With a sigh, she silently excused herself to the examination room to have a word with the doctor.

She waited for him to finish the acupressure he was performing before speaking. "Doctor, Tofu," she said, keeping her voice and speaking patterns schooled into professionalism, "It is almost dinner time and I was wondering what we were going to do."

Tofu thought as he helped his patient up from the bed. "I usually order takeout on days like this," he said while pondering over where and what to get.

"Would it be alright if I made dinner instead?" she asked, preferring to have something good if she was going to be kicked out afterwards.

The doctor blinked at the sudden offer. He figured that since she was a martial artist who was used to traveling, she didn't get much time to learn how to cook on anything besides a campfire. Taking the chance, he looked back over at her after the elderly woman left the room. "Are you sure it'll be alright?"

Ranma-chan smirked cockily as she raised her hand in a thumbs up. "Dun worry! I was taught by the best!" she proclaimed proudly as she darted off to see what the doctor even had stocked.

----------

Doctor Tofu closed his clinic for the night and smiled as he smelled that dinner was most likely ready. 'Maybe I should pay her a bit more than I had planned. Everyone seems to love her and she seems more professional than I expected,' he thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to the apartment section of his clinic.

Tofu reach the top of the stairs and turned into the kitchen to find the redhead sitting in a chair meditating while wearing the same outfit he had met her in. He watched her for a few moments while wondering how deep she was and how long it had been. After a minute, he coughed, hoping she hadn't decided to meditate to a level where she couldn't be revived easily. He was glad when her eyes snapped open.

The doctor smiled as he looked over the modest dinner spread across the table. "It looks good. Thank you for making dinner, Ranma-chan. Honestly, I order take out too much," he said with a laugh as he took a seat.

She smiled slightly in understanding. Genma had been doing the same thing for the past two years… when he wasn't flat out stealing the food or when he couldn't stop her from cooking. "It's ok. You have a reason for it, unlike a lazy panda I know."

Tofu looked at her questioningly. "A panda that orders takeout?" he laughed.

She shrugged. "You'll understand soon enough," she said before sighing. 'Gotta do this now. Just glad I thought to eat before, instead of just waiting,' she thought.

He looked at her questioningly about the cryptic statement.

"Remember that I said I had to talk to you 'bout somethin', but didn't have the time before school?" she asked, and Tofu nodded. "Well, a little over two years ago Oyaji and me were trainin' in China when the idiot decided to take us to some 'legendary training grounds'. He couldn't even read Chinese, so we really didn't expect anything more than what was obvious. A valley filled with springs and bamboo poles. We leapt up to fight on them and, at the time, it was probably the stupidest thing we could have done," she said morosely.

Tofu thought for a moment about the description, because it sounded familiar to him. Deciding to push her along and maybe get a better grasp on what she's talking about. "And why was that?"

Shaking her head, she decided to get it over with. "The springs were cursed. Anyone who falls in a spring takes the body of whatever drown-"

"You went to JUSENKYOU?" Tofu nearly screamed. "I always thought that place a myth, but its real?"

Ranma blinked repeatedly at the outburst. "Y-you know about Jusenkyou?"

Tofu nodded. "Yes, there were some entries referring to it in one of my older books."

Ranma laughed at that. "Then that makes this easier to explain since you already know about the curses," she said with a smile.

"Ah," the doctor said, realizing the point his new assistant was trying to make. "I take it that you acquired a curse there? Your father as well?"

The redhead snorted a laugh at the mention of her father. "Yeah, both of us are. Doubt you'll miss Oyaji, even in as big a place as Tokyo, if you manage to catch him uncloaked in cursed form."

Tofu thought for a second about what springs his book had listed. "He didn't fall into that yeti-riding-bull one, did he?"

Ranma stared at him blankly for a second, trying to picture what that would look like before shaking her head. "Nah, the idiot got himself cursed twice. Spring of Drowned Panda, which I knocked him into, and Spring of Drowned Man, which he leapt into before finding out the curses mix," she said with a smirk, remembering how he nearly feinted when he surfaced from the second spring.

"You knocked him into a spring?" Tofu asked, slightly shocked.

"Remember, Doc. We didn't know the springs were cursed. Plus he knocked me into a spring after leaping back to the poles as a panda."

"So, what spring did you fall into?" he asked, knowing this was the whole point of the conversation.

The redhead smirked. "Yer lookin' at it, Doc," she said while grabbing the glass of hot water she had placed nearby. She waited for realization to dawn on his face before pouring the liquid over her head, turning her into a him for the first time today. "Remember when I said I ain't a normal girl?" he asked, not waiting for a nod. "That's because I was born a boy," he said, and then waited for whatever fallout was to come.

Tofu blinked repeatedly as he stared at his now male assistant. After a few moments he coughed slightly and adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the Jusenkyou victim. "This is very… interesting, Ranma-kun. I've never seen anyone with any sort of shape shifting ability, much less that of a Jusenkyou curse. Would you allow me to examine you? Both your forms I mean, so I can compare the difference in your Ki flows," he asked in a professional tone.

Ranma had watched the doctor's reaction closely and thought for a few moments before coming to a decision about him. He still wasn't sure if the doctor was just a nice guy, or a really good actor, but would give him the benefit of the doubt… within reason. "Sorry doc. You seem like a nice guy and all, but I don't trust ya enough yet to be naked as a girl around you," he said seriously.

Tofu thought for a few seconds before nodding. "I understand. Your situation is unique. You have to deal with the problems both genders face on top of trying to appear normal, correct?"

The aquatransexual martial artist nodded. "You got it, doc. I sorta leave behind the image of overprotective siblings, so I use that to keep too many questions from being raised," he said, relaxing a bit.

The doctor admired the simplicity of the cover, yet how firm it would stand under normal circumstances. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Why are you telling me?"

Ranma knew he couldn't tell the whole truth, so he shrugged. "You'd have found out on your own sooner or later since you're lettin' me live here. Also, to use the 'overprotective siblings' bit, there's gotta be a sibling to be overprotective about," he said with a small laugh. "I can't be doing that while trying to keep this a secret from you. Would just complicate things."

"Indeed," Tofu said with a nod. He then took a few moments to actually see what his new assistant had cooked for dinner. It wasn't anything overly fancy, but it was more than he expected of a martial artist who had apparently been used to the wilds. He had expected simpler foods or something more towards what he heard Kasumi's youngest sister cooked. All in all, it looked delicious. "It looks good. I hope it tastes as good as well," he said while starting to fill his plate.

Ranma scratched the base of his pigtail nervously. Thanks to Oyaji's idiocy he didn't have as much a chance to practice what his old friend had taught him as he would have liked. He did remember everything she had taught him though, and knew the food would be good at the very least. "Heh. Like I said doc, I was taught by one of the best," he said before getting some food himself and eating at a leisurely pace, and not the pace he had scarfed down the first part of his meal.

Dinner ended with a thanks from Tofu and the two of them cleaned up the dishes before Ranma retreated to his room to finally unpack and do his homework.

----------

The next morning, Ranma was only half surprised to find out Dr. Tofu was as early a riser as he was. After their abbreviated morning routines (a few focusing katas for Ranma, and a quick walk for Tofu), they ate breakfast and the doctor gave his assistant an abbreviated tour of the office and a bit of training on what needed to be done when a patient came in. Tofu also mentioned that it might be best if his assistant remained female while working. The brother-sister switching might work in a school, but would cause too many questions if it was done here, especially if it became known that 'they' were living here. After a few moments of thought, Ranma had agreed and then headed off to his first day at Furinkan as a male.

Since there was no need to be extremely early today like he had been the day before, when Ranma approached the school gates he saw a large crowd of boys in various athletic uniforms. Curious, he walked up and got the attention of one of them. "Hey man, what's with the crowd?"

The boy, clad fully as a hockey goalie, looked at him questioningly. "And who are you?" he asked.

"Saotome Ranma. I'm Ranma-chan's brother," he said with a smile. "So, what's with the sports show?"

The hockey boy thought for a few moments about why brother and sister had the same names, but dismissed it as just another Neriman Oddity. He decided to get in on the brother's good side in hopes of getting a chance to go out with the sister. "We're here every morning to try and defeat Tendo Akane so we can go on a date with her," he said, fighting the urge to use Kuno's wording.

Ranma's eye twitched. 'Defeat her… to date her… Great. A bunch of guys who think they're Joketsuzoku,' he thought. He would have asked them whose idea this was, but a more important question came up first. "And just why would you **want** to date that brat?"

"Hey! Don't insult Akane like that!" at least six boys within earshot snapped back at him, including hockey boy. "She's cute, kind, and a skilled martial artist," hockey boy finished as the rest glared at the one who had insulted their love.

Ranma thought for a second. Admittedly, she **was** kind and cute when she wasn't being a raving lunatic, but that hadn't even lasted an hour. "I'll agree she's skilled in the Art, but not great. She leaves herself way too open. If she treats you like she treated me, then I don't see why you think she's kind or cute. Nabiki's been nicer to me than the brat has."

The boys who had been listening paled at the mention of Nabiki being nice to someone. They felt sorry from him, but didn't warn him of the dangers of dealing with the middle Tendo because of his insults. "Good luck, man. You'll need it," hockey boy said while patting him on the shoulder. He then turned back to the rest of the group hoping to overhear any plans to finally get a date with the girl.

Confused slightly by the group's sudden change in attitude, Ranma shrugged and continued his way past them. As he was looking around, he noticed the pervert attempting to hide lazily behind a tree that he would pass on his way to the front doors. His eye started twitching, and became worse as he neared the kendoist. It was 'his' first day and he didn't want to leave a bad impression on everyone else… even if he wanted to leave a permanent impression of his foot on Kuno's face. Pushing the thought aside, he picked up his pace into the school, en route to the teacher's office.

----------

Ranma was sitting in the teacher's office, having just 'explained' the reason he was there instead of his sister to the teacher. The teacher had then called the principal to get confirmation that the Saotome siblings' situation was already excused. He decided to get a jump on the headache he knew was coming and took some pills. Of course the assistant principal would send the worst of the school's oddities to his class. He had the displeasure of having had Kuno last year.

Ranma watched the teacher down the meds worriedly. So far, he had tried to put as little stress on the man as possible. He had noticed how stressed the man was and wouldn't be surprised if he snapped before the end of the year. "Are you o-," he started to say but was interrupted by a strange battle cry from outside. He looked out the window facing the front gate to see the sportsmen charging towards the gate, obscuring it. "Um, sensei…?"

The teacher took a moment to finish his tea before responding. "It's nothing to worry about, just Tendo Akane fighting her way to class," he said, sparing a glance at the clock. "Right on time. We have a few minutes left until the actual bell rings."

Ranma blinked at how none of the teachers seemed phased by the pummeling happening outside. "You're not going to try and stop it?" he asked incredulously.

The teacher shook his head. "There's nothing we can do. Most of them follow the Kuno boy, and we can't do anything to get him to stop this."

Ranma's eye twitched at the mention of Kuno. 'That pervert has something over the faculty?' he thought. "Can't you just expel him or something?"

The teacher sighed and shook his head. "I wish we could, but he's the principal's son and we don't want to do anything that would bring **him** back."

'Oh great,' Ranma thought as his day seemed to have already taken a turn for the worse. 'The pervert is the principal's son… and the faculty won't go against him in fear of the headmaster himself returning. This place might just be as bad as Komattane…,' he thought morosely.

----------

The late bell rang and Akane was, thankfully, already taking her seat. After getting comfortable, she realized the teacher was running late again today. She started to look around to see who was there when she spotted the empty seat of the one person who she couldn't easily classify as friend or foe.

She had done a lot of thinking after recovering from the shock of Ranma's unexpected admission at lunch yesterday and still couldn't figure out how to classify the aquatransexual. At first, she had thought the curse simply made him **look** like a girl, but after hearing that admission she couldn't push aside the fact that he **was** a girl at times anymore. She had learned early on that it was much safer to hang around girls, because all boys thought with something besides their brains.

Now, once she tried to start thinking of Ranma as a girl, the fact he was born and raised a boy exerted itself. But when she tried to apply what she knew of boys, little of it fit him. All boys were perverts, yet when she was standing in the furo doorway he only glanced at her and said something she had missed. She had expected to be attacked or worse, but he didn't even leer at her. In fact, he didn't even seem phased by her presence. **That** she knew was completely wrong for a boy. She had heard stories of boys sneaking into the girl's locker room and peeping on them while they changed.

Was he a boy, and thus a pervert to be avoided? Or was he a girl, and thus would have been her friend? Those questions were switching back and forth in her mind, causing her to be completely confused about him… her… whatever.

While the youngest Tendo was pondering that, the teacher had made it to class. "Good morning, class. We have another new student to the school today and he will be joining our class. Apparently he has a bit of a story that his sister declined to inform us of. You may come in now, Saotome-san."

Ranma walked in scratching at the base of his pigtail slightly nervous. "Uh, yeah. Sis can be forgetful at times," he said as an indirect apology for forgetting about this yesterday. He turned to the class and immediately noticed Akane staring blankly at him. 'She's not gonna bite my head off again?' he thought before addressing the class. "Hi, I'm Saotome Ranma, heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts," he said with a bow. "Due to private family matters, only one of us can attend school at a time."

One of the students raised their hand and the teacher sighed before calling out the student's name. "Why do you and your sister have the same name? Isn't that just stupid?" the student asked.

Ranma smiled a bit. "Yeah, I know. It's really stupid, but you haven't met our father. I think he just didn't wanna have to remember more than one name," he said shaking his head slightly.

Another student raised his hand and was called on. "But how can you both be heirs to your school?" he asked.

Ranma shrugged, haven gotten these questions before and still running on script. "Oyaji's an idiot. He'll probably decide sooner or later, if we don't beat it out of him. But for now, we're both heirs."

One of the girls raised her hand this time. "What about your mother? Surely she didn't agree to give you both the same name," asked Akane's friend, Sayuri.

Ranma sighed. "We never met Mom. Oyaji's had us on a martial arts training trip since we were five. Any time we tried to ask him about her, he just avoided the question."

Sayuri, along with a number of other girls, bristled at hearing that. "What kind of father would refuse to tell his children about their mother!" she nearly screamed. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Like I said, Oyaji's an idiot. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out **not** to be our father. Some of his training methods weren't exactly fatherly," he said with a hint of anger towards Genma.

"Like what?" one of the students blurted out.

Ranma started counting off some of the milder things. "Stealing food off our plates with training as an excuse. Tossing us out third story windows to teach us how to fall properly. Oh, and more recently he's completely dropped our training trip and is hunting for something that doesn't exist… and he's told that by every single person he asks," he said, exasperatedly.

"And just what is that?" Yuka asked, not liking the image the boy painted of his father.

Ranma shook his head to give himself a moment to calm down before he said something he would regret later. "Sorry. That's part of the private family matters," he said.

After a few moments of no one else blurting out a question or raising their hand, the teacher decided to speak. "Very… informative, Saotome-san. Now, I believe there's and empty seat for you-"

"Actually, sensei," Ranma interrupted, "I think it would be best for me and my sister to share a seat, since we won't be in class at the same time anyway." 'And that way I won't sit in the wrong seat by accident,' he thought, remembering the few times that happened.

The teacher thought for a second before making a dismissive gesture to his newest student. "Go ahead and take your sister's seat. I hope there won't be any problems caused by this."

The pigtailed boy smiled and bowed to the teacher. "I promise there won't be," he said before walking to his seat.

Yuka and Sayuri watched as Ranma took his seat. They were surprised to notice Akane wasn't slowly simmering in anger, but had an expression of confusion on her face as the boy approached. They both expected her to treat the boy as bad as she had his sister. They decided to interrogate their boy-hating friend, and maybe the new boy too, during lunch.

Ranma took his seat while avoiding looking at the Tendo girl. He too expected her to start acting like she had yesterday and was trying his best to not give her a reason to start again.

Class went on quietly for the first period. As they were waiting for their second period teacher to come in, Akane spoke up. "Um… Ranma?" she asked sounding unsure of herself. "Why are you here today… like that?"

Ranma, only acknowledging her question because she didn't sound like she was going to start yelling again, glanced at her. "I had time this morning because I didn't have to register me and my sister and we didn't have someone bugging us about camping in the park."

Akane blinked. "You camped in the park?" 'Why'd he do that?' she thought. 'I mean, it's not like we kicked him out… right?'

The pigtailed boy shrugged. "It's not like I… erm, we haven't done it before. This guy was out there really early and saw us and started bothering us," he said, then laughed a bit. "He offered us a place to stay and a job. Actually, he knew about that place in China so I bet he's the real reason Oyaji decided to come here."

The second period teacher came in the moment he finished speaking and Akane was left to think about what she had heard.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello again! Finally have the chapter done and corrected after a few problems and changes. I'm thinking of writing in a switch-pattern now. Meaning that I'll write a chapter of Love Remix, then write Storms of Change, then back to Love Remix. 

Next Chapter: Akane remembers to give Ranma the letter. And I probably will have the 'challenge' in as well. Unless something else eats up the space.

Special Thanks to:  
MGSaintz (for the usual…)  
The people of Shinji's forum  
the FukuFics crew (website was killed by lightning...)  
Raleigh (or Rei-chan if wet :3)


	4. SNIPPETS Dead Fic

I've decided to place this fic onto the dead list. I know three years pretty much did that for me, but I wish to return to writing and am trying to make time for it now. Any updates beyond this one will be in snippets outside of any sort of order. Basicly, if my muse starts pushing an idea in this general direction, then I will put it here.

_Italic Blocks_ = me explaining something  
Normal Blocks = story snippet

* * *

_Before the snippets begin, I will explain where i was intending to go with the story._

_First off, Ranma went to Jusenkyou early in the training trip and became cursed to become a girl as normal. And Genma got doublecursed (this was really just a sput of the moment thing... and these are why i wrote myself into a corner). This was all because I wanted a young, cursed, prestory Ranma to meet up with a young, prestory Sailor Moon character._

_I planned a Ranma-Makoto matchup. And yes, Ranma was the 'senpai'. He introduced Makoto to proper martial arts while she helped him get an early grip on the gender-confusion and teaching him what a friend was. Of course Genma had to snatch Ranma up and flee the area. From this point on Ranma watched Genma closer and realized that he was an idiot._

_Time forward with Ranma trying to expand his knowledge, making real friends with people before being forced to relocate, and becoming used to being both a guy and a girl._

_And that is where the fic began._

_Before I say where I was going with it, here is the scene that inspired this entire fic._

_

* * *

_

Kino Makoto sat with her friends inside an icecream shop enjoying their wares. She had tuned out the conversations awhile ago and was staring out the window to the street daydreaming.

Across the street a shock of red hair drew her attention. It had been years since she had seen that shade, almost the same as her senpai's. As her eyes refocused for the distance, she noticed that the hair was tied into a loose braid. She remembered her senpai had worn his hair in the same style as well. Absently noting that the redhead was a girl, her mind registered the girl's calm and controled gait. She sighed, remembering her senpai with a similar walk.

She was rudely drawn back to attention by a poke to her side. Turning, she saw her blonde friend and fellow boy-chaser Aino Minako grinning at her like a cat about to pounce on an unsuspecting canary. "Where?" she asked.

"Huh?" she replied inteligently, still a bit fuzzy.

Minako, still grinning, said, "Who looks like your old senpai?"

Still addleminded, she points out the window towards the redhead. "The redhead across the street," she said with a sigh. "He could be so cute when he was like that."

"You mean the girl in the red chinese shirt?" the self-proclaimed senshi of love asked.

Looking out the window again, she spotted the redhead quickly. "Yeah..." she trailed off as she noticed the girl turning to look around. Time seemed to slow doen as she saw the girl's face. But what put her full focus and attention on the girl now were her blue eyes. "Ranma-senpai...?" she gasped out in surprise.

"Mako-chan's senpai is a girl!" Minako said and laughed, good naturedly ribbing her friend while drawing everyone else's attention.

This caused Makoto to turn bright red and have to explain everything without sounding like a crazy person. Too bad that by the time she thought to look back out the window, Ranma was out of sight.

* * *

_Really, it all started with the line "She looks just like my old senpai." and snowballed from there. I didn't feel that working that line into the above snippet worked though._

_So yes, Ranma is the old senpai, even though they only met as kids. The whole 'spots Ranma from ice cream shop' was going to be the point the series' crossed in-fic, but as I've written myself into a hole I can't even reach there._

_The title 'Love Remix' I actually grabbed from a song by Changin' My Life. (The song was really Luv. Remix.. but hey... creative license.) As I hope people have noticed with Storms of Change, my titles have either theme or meaning. So where does 'Love Remix' come in?_

_I was aiming to write this into a fukufic of a sort and didn't really want to just pull a 'BAM! Ranma in a fuku!' fic. So came backstory. And in Sailorverse terms, that means reincarnation._

_So now Ranma is someone's reincarnation, slated to be paired with Makoto, and is different from canon on a fundamental level. So I created Jovian Knight. And if you create one Knight, you have to make an army, so Ranma is the reincarnation of a single Knight. The Alpha Guard in charge of protecting the Princes of Jupiter._

_In the end I think I was going to go with something like Tuxedo Mask's first instances. He appeared because Sailor Moon was in danger. Jovian Knight will appear because Sailor Jupiter is in danger. Ranma won't really be in control the first few times, but will remember some of it._

_

* * *

_

The battle hadn't been going so well for the Sailor Senshi. The new Monsters of the Week were getting tougher to destroy and this one was proving to be slightly too fast for them to deal with. Oh sure, an attack connected here and there, but it seemed to avoid taking the full force of it. The fight was basicly down to who would wear out first, the MotW or the Senshi.

So, with that in mind, it was a surprise to all when a blob of molten rock flew down from on high causing the beast to leap backwards to avoid it only to get hit by a Fire Soul that had previously gone wide.

The Senshi were too shocked and warry of the lava bomb that hit the middle of their battlefield to take advantage of the fact that the full on hit of Mars' attack had knocked the creature down and stunned it. It was only moments later when a redhead clad in green and white armor in a similar style to Endymion's. The major differences were forearm bracers and a lacking of a cape and sword.

"For attacking my Princess, your life is forefit!" the redhead hollared as she leap at the creature, a glob of molten earth forming around her drawn back fist. The impact was tremendous, leaving a fuming crater roughly six feet across.

From the smoke the armored redhead marched out towards the Senshi.

"Ah, Thank you for helping us," said Sailor Moon, stepping forward after remembering the girl mentioning her as a princess.

The redhead stared at her blankly for a few moments before speaking. "Ah, Lady Serenity? I am glad you are safe as well, but it was not for you that I have come," she said before continuing past the confused Moon Princess. It was before Sailor Jupiter that the girl dropped to her knee and bowed with a single fist to the ground. "My Lady, Princess Jupiter, are you unharmed? I came as soon as I... knew," she said with confusion and worry clouding her voice at the end.

Makoto, embarrassed at the attention stumbled over her words for a moment before saying, "I'm fine, but I'm not a princess."

The redhead stared up at Sailor Jupiter with a confused expression for a few more moments before an extremely pained and sad look flashed across her features before turning into a sad, but hopeful smile. "I understand. The Kingdoms of Sol may have fallen, but I once more pledge myself to stand as your Guard. Not for duty or the old Kingdom," she said before standing and entering the similarly colored Senshi's personal space. "But for you, Lucetia my love," she wispered barely audibly before delivering a quick kiss and running off, disapearing as quickly as she appeared.

The other Senshi had watched and heard most of the conversation and were surprised when the redhead had suddenly run off. They approacher their friend only to find her stunned and staring glassy eyed into the distance. "Jupiter? You ok? What happened?" asked Sailor Moon.

Jupiter blinked a few times before collapsing to her knees with tears running down her cheeks as she looked up at Moon. "She.... died...," she muttered out, eyes unfocused. "Ayana... my friend...," she said before toppling over sideways, unconscious. (Yeah... having your memories of a past life suddenly flood your concious mind will do that to you... if it doesn't screw you up completely.)

* * *

_Well yes, the body was that of Ranma-chan, the mind was more of the Alpha Guard of Princess Jupiter than that of the Heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes, but there was some bleedover with 'Ayana' knowing she was dead. To Ranma, this is all a dream and he will remeber the last bit hazilly, but the bulk of it will be lost to him._

_The next meeting with the Senshi would have had a male Ranma in almost the same battle outfit. It would form itself to him properly. The 'Ayana' dial would be turned down another notch, but he would make mention of being her guardian.. then run away embarased after remembering kissing Jupiter last time. (Ayana "I was too bold" and Ranma "Gah! I kissed someone!")_

_Oh.. and Usagi would have 'Boyfriend Envy' from this. :P_

_Beyond this... I got nuttin. As I said before, anything I update after this will just be a random idea that I can't use but fits into this continuity. Basicly a place for my muse to run away to instead of that damned cave-dungeon she's been hiding in..._

-Kiikun


End file.
